Irónico
by Carminys
Summary: Se hallaba en una situación en la que no pensó encontrarse nunca ni en sus más locos sueños. - Allan déjame en paz.- Murmuró irritado de toda esa situación, porque lo sabía, era su culpa, después de todo Bridgette respetaba sus decisiones y esta sin duda alguna no era la excepción. Eso fue lo que siempre quiso pero ¿Por que no estaba feliz?. Debía arreglarlo pero ¿Cómo?


**Es curioso que publique mis historias navideñas el día de los inocentes xD**

 **Pero este año me tomó desprevenida que el compartir en la tarde del 26 de Diciembre con mis amigas se convirtiera en una pijamada. Sin embargo hoy pude terminarlo y aquí les dejo mi nuevo one-shot con una pareja que me encanta y quise experimentar un poco con ellos. Espero les guste**

* * *

 **Irónico**

 _ **Palabra que Felix no podía sacarse de la cabeza, se hallaba en una situación en la que no pensó encontrarse nunca ni en sus más locos sueños… Después de tantos años tratando de alejarse de Bridgette o al menos intentar mantenerla a ella alejada de él, terminó por acostumbrarse y aunque lo negara le tenía un cariño especial. El punto es que desde que le dejó claro a la chica que no recibiría ningún regalo de ella sin importar la excusa, Bridgette dejó de atosigarlo de esa manera, algo triste y decaída pensando que ninguno de sus presentes lograba agradarle al rubio, mientras que él poco a poco y algo renuente a la situación aprendió a apreciar cada momento con Bridgette, porque aun cuando ya no le hacía regalos podía notar como se esmeraba para llamar su atención, para hacerlo sentir bien, para aliviar su malhumor y hacerlo olvidar de sus problemas, pequeños detalles que apreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón, solo que había un problema…**_

\- Hermano, no logro entenderte, decías que querías algo de espacio ¿No? Pues ya lo tienes. ¿No deberías estar feliz?- Preguntó molesto el moreno mirando de reojo como la chica de cabello azabache pasaba a su lado sin levantar la mirada.

\- Allan déjame en paz.- Murmuró irritado de toda esa situación, porque lo sabía, era su culpa, después de todo Bridgette respetaba sus decisiones y esta sin duda alguna no era la excepción.

 _Flashback_

 _Era una semana difícil para Felix, se acercaba la navidad, con ella otro año que lo pasaría sin su madre y sin siquiera tener noticias de su padre._

 _\- No se toma la molestia ni de preocuparse por saber cómo está hijo.- Bufó viendo la entrevista de Gabriel por su línea de invierno y la pasarela exclusiva que estaba preparando en Nueva York._

 _\- Oye chico si sigues peleando con el televisor, se te hará tarde.- Comentó su kwami de manera despreocupada recogiendo un trozo de queso y metiéndolo en la mochila del rubio._

 _\- ¡ALLEGRA!_

 _\- Bridgette por primera vez en el mes llegas temprano, no dejaré que entres tarde nuevamente solo porque Felix aun no haya llegado. ¡CAMINA!- Le gritó molesta al ver como la chica se dejaba caer sentada en el suelo.- Como quieras, pero no te cubriré esta vez ¿Entendido?- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y junto con Allan entraron al colegio._

 _\- Sí, sí, como sea.- Respondió no prestándole atención fijando su mirada en la calle.- ¡Felix!- Exclamó levantándose por fin al verlo.- Que bueno que llegaras, aun estamos a tiempo ¡Vamos!.- Sujetándolo de un brazo tiró de él.- Allan y Allegra no quisieron esperarte, pensaron que llegarías tarde pero yo te conozco y sé cuanto te importa tu... Perdona, ¿Que dijiste?-_

 _\- Que te calles.- Susurró nuevamente con los ojos cerrados._

 _\- Yo...-_

 _\- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¿Te lo digo en chino? Hasta donde sé eres tan tonta para hablar chino que sigues sin entender siquiera los saludos, siempre siendo torpe._

 _\- Felix ¿Por que...- Intentó tomarle de la mano al ver que se alejaba._

 _\- ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR UN MOMENTO? No te me acerques, estoy cansado ¿Sabes? Solo dame algo de espacio.- Finalizó con un tono suave pero frío al mismo tiempo._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _ **Desde entonces Bridgette no se acercaba a Felix, de vez en cuando le saludaba y comentaba una que otra cosa pero solo en compañía de sus amigos, no volvió a buscar momentos a solas con el rubio, cada vez que se encontraban los dos solos se inventaba una excusa para poder irse.**_

\- Esto fue lo que siempre quise desde el principio.- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Ella no pasa mas tiempo del necesario conmigo, eso está bien, pero entonces ¿Por que me siento así? No debería importarme.

\- ¿Hablando solo gatito?- Rió la heroína de traje moteado sentándose a su lado en uno de los altos edificios de la ciudad

\- ¡Mi lady!- Exclamó sorprendido.- Yo, solo, solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa chat?- Preguntó mirándolo preocupada.

\- No se si deba decirte...

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu identidad civil?

\- Me parece que eso es obvio ¿No lo crees?- Comentó con una sonrisa burlona

\- Lo es- Dándole un ligero codazo continuó.- Pero si no hablas de más tal vez pueda ayudarte.

\- Bien, yo... Le dije cosas que no debí decirle a una amiga. Estaba molesto, estresado y ella no tenía la culpa, ella no tiene la culpa, siempre quiere ayudarme y yo solo, lo arruino. Lady tal vez no lo creas pero en mi identidad civil se me hace muy dificil expresarme, con ella es igual, no siempre digo o actúo como quiero pero aun así ella permanece a mi lado sin importar mi humor, un amigo me dijo que así ella se cansaría de mí en algún momento, y yo no le tomé importancia, despues de todo era eso lo que quería desde un principio.- Añadió en voz baja

\- Pero...

\- Pero soy un idiota.- Suspiró.- Ahora no sé como arreglarlo

\- Discúlpate con ella y dile lo que me acabas de decir a mí Chat.- Sonrió compadeciéndose del estado de su compañero

\- No es tan fácil bugaboo

\- Si que lo es gatito

\- ¡Ya sé!- Se emocionó tan pronto la idea cruzó por su mente.- ¿Y si le doy un regalo?

\- Puede ser, pero aun así debes disculparte Chat Noir- Le recriminó mirándolo fijamente

\- Supongo que eso haré.- Contestó a regañadientes.- La joyería aun está abierta, puede que consiga algo- Comentó para sí mismo

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Piensas regalarle algo así no mas?- Preguntó incrédula.

\- A las chicas les gustan las joyas, mientras mas caras mejor. ¿No es así?

\- ¿De donde sacarías el dinero...- Se detuvo dudando un momento.- Olvídalo, Chat puede que la parte material en un regalo sea importante pero sin duda la parte mas bella es la del corazón, el sentimiento que depositas en lo que entregas para que al ser recibido la persona pueda sentir la energía, el sentimiento que va en él.

\- Me sorprendes mi lady.- Comentó sonriendo ligeramente y dándole la razón.- No sabía que fueras tan romántica.

\- ¡No digas eso!- Se sonrojó rápidamente.- Eso lo leí en internet.- Se excusó volteando la mirada.- Pero aun así me parece que es cierto ¿No lo crees?. Por cierto Chat Noir, si que te interesa esa chica.

\- ¿Celosa?- Preguntó acercándose coquetamente a ella

\- Eso quisieras.- Respondió alejándolo como usualmente lo hace.- Hablo enserio.

\- Pues... Es una gran amiga- Finalizó con las mejillas sonrojadas excusándose con que debía ser el frío de la noche

 _ **24 de Diciembre. La panadería se encontraba cerrada, Bridgette estaba terminando de maquillarse para bajar a cenar con sus padres y tal vez salir a pasear un rato en familia.**_

\- ¡Te vez muy hermosa Brid!

\- Gracias Tikki.- Respondió soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos un momento.- ¿Que crees que esté haciendo Felix?

\- Pues es difícil saberlo. ¿Te encuentras bien con todo lo que estas haciendo?- Preguntó su Kwami un tanto preocupada.

\- Es lo que él siempre ha querido, lo sabes. Solo que no quería aceptarlo

\- Pero el no parece muy feliz de que lo estés evadiendo cada vez que se encuentran solos.

\- Créeme, lo está. Hasta yo me cansaría si hubiera una persona siguiéndome a todos lados y hablándome en todo momento.- Confesó con una mano sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.- Realmente es algo molesto.- Atrapó una lágrima antes de que se deslizara por su mejilla, no quería arruinar el poco maquillaje que se había echado.

\- ¡BRIDGETTE! CARIÑO ALGUIEN VINO A VERTE.- Se escuchó el grito de su madre.

\- Debe ser Allegra. ¡YA VOY!.- Dejandole unas galletas a Tikki en su cajón especial salió de su habitación.- ¡F-Felix!- Exclamó en Shock al llegar a la sala y verlo sentado en el sofá hablando tranquilamente con sus padres.

\- Bien, los dejaremos solos. Fue un gusto volver a verte Felix, siéntete como en tu casa.- Se despidió sonriendo llevándose a su esposo consigo.

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí?- Preguntó tímidamente.

\- Bridgette yo...- Bajó la mirada y sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta delicadamente con un bonito moño encima.- Lamento todo lo que te dije...-

\- ¡Felix!.- Abrió grandemente los ojos al ver el lindo collar con forma de corazón con pequeñas piedritas simulando diamantes rosados.

\- Soy un idiota Bridgette.- Suspiró sacando el collar y acercándose a ella.- Me deje llevar y en ese momento descargué mi ira en ti.- Susurró a sus espaldas mientras le colocaba el collar sintiendo el cuerpo tenso de la chica.- Solo no vuelvas a huir de mí ¿Si? No te alejes.- Finalizó abrazándola desde atrás para que así no pudiera ver su cara totalmente avergonzado y nervioso.

-...

\- ¿Bridgette?- Le llamó temeroso al darse cuenta de que contenía su respiración, dándose la vuelta asustándose al ver como las lagrimas caían una tras otra en su rostro.- ¡Bridgette!

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz respirando al fin.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No estas enfadado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría?- Cuestionó confundido, tratando de acercarse para limpiar sus lágrimas pero quedándose inmóvil al notar como la chica se alejaba cada vez mas de él.

\- Soy muy molesta, torpe, un desastre andante...- Empezó a recordar cada palabra que alguna vez le había dicho el rubio cuando se hartaba de ella.

\- No sigas por favor.- Susurró culpándose a sí mismo por llevar a Bridgette a tales niveles, afectando su confianza en sí misma.- Olvida todas esas cosas que alguna vez te dije por favor, olvídalas.- Pidió tomando suavemente su mano.- Y perdóname aun cuando no lo merezca, perdóname Bridgette te prometo que dejaré de menospreciarte, y tratarte como lo mereces ¡Por favor no llores!

\- Esta bien Felix, te perdono.- Contestó al cabo de un rato cuando pudo al fin controlar sus emociones.- Gracias, es muy bonito.

\- Y eso no es todo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Mira...- Tomó uno de los extremos del corazón y los deslizó suavemente, dejando a Bridgette totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¡Es un pendrive!- Exclamó emocionada.

\- Y un collar ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡ME ENCANTA!- Respondió abrazándolo repentinamente.- Gracias, gracias Felix. ¡Lo cuidaré mucho!

\- Mas te vale.- Contestó sonrojado apenas y dando unas palmaditas en su espalda

\- ¡Oh vamos!- Riendo animadamente dijo- ¡Abrázame Felix!

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!- Con un tic en el ojo intentó separarse de ella- Bridgette ya sueltame

\- ¡No!

\- Bridgette...- Advirtió

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, sin embargo.- Está bien- Suspiró- Solo un rato.

* * *

 **¿Que tal pasaron la navidad? Espero que bien, la mía no fue la mejor pero aun así no tengo de qué quejarme. ¿Se enteraron que el 30 estrenaran el especial de navidad en latinoamerica? ¡ESCUCHAREMOS CANTAR A CHAT NOIR! ah y ¡A MARINETTE!**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, cualquier opinión es bienvenida**

 **¡Espero disfrutaran de la navidad y les deseo que pasen un feliz año nuevo!**

 **¡Por un 2018 lleno de una linda segunda temporada de Miraculous sin interrupciones!**

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **-** Feliz navidad Brid.- Murmuró la chica leyendo la nota en la tarjeta que le había dejado Felix mientras esperaba que su computadora reconociera el pendrive ¡Quería usarlo desde ya!- Ese tonto, ¡Y me decía que no quería recibir regalos! Tal vez pueda terminarle su abrigo para año nuevo.- Sonrió orgullosa por ignorar en esa ocasión su regla sobre los regalos

\- Aun no se por qué no se lo entregaste hoy. Yo lo veo listo.- Comentó su kwami, acercándose con una galleta

\- Quiero que sea perfecto, además mis padres no nos volvieron a dejar solos en toda la noche.- Se quejó frunciendo los labios.

\- Me parece que estaban emocionados por...

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó la chica abriendo totalmente sus ojos y cayéndose de la silla de la impresión

\- ¿Que suced...- Al voltear a ver el computador, la kwami casi termina en el suelo junto a su portadora- ¡BRID!

\- ¡POR TODOS LOS GATOS!- Fue lo único que pudo decir sonrojándose al máximo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, en la cual se mostraban muchas fotos de Felix ¡MUCHAS! en sus sesiones, fotos que jamas salieron en revistas, ¡En una incluso llevaba un suéter con orejas de gatos! y otras ¡Oh Dios! ¿De pronto está haciendo mas calor?

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar..._**

\- ¡PLAGG! ¿QUE HICISTE?.- Un rubio muy molesto le gritaba a su Kwami quien volaba riendo por toda la habitación

\- Yo solo dije que no debes entregar regalos vacíos.- Se excusó desde el último estante de la biblioteca- Además no hacías nada con esas fotos, a esa chica les encantará. Piénsalo, te hice un favor ya tienes mas espacio para tener mas fotos de Ladybug ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
